This new application requests support for the Predoctoral Training Program in Molecular Therapeutics at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). The application requests support for three predoctoral students in the first year of support with a total funding period of five years. The global objective of this training program is to provide predoctoral students with the necessary knowledge base and skills to begin independent investigative and teaching careers in the pharmacological sciences. The immediate goals of the program are to foster the training, evaluation and counseling of students throughout their training and in meeting their long-term career objectives, The program itself is composed of broad-based, didactic training in fundamental principles of modem pharmacology that is integrated into an interdisciplinary, multi-faceted research training experience. Both the didactic and research components emphasize molecular, cellular, biochemical, and genetic approaches to understand mechanisms of drug action and the use of therapeutic agents as important tools to probe physiological and pathophysiological processes. The didactic component consists of required core courses that emphasize fundamental principles in pharmacology as wen as advanced electives that build on core principles. Research projects center on three major focal areas, 1) receptors and signaling, 2) hormone responsive malignancies, and 3) pharmacogenomics. Continuing training is offered in a number of key areas including mentoring, verbal/written communication skills, and critical analysis of the scientific literature, using a variety of learning formats including journal clubs, seminars, evening colloquia, workshops, and retreats. This interdisciplinary training program consists of 33 faculty trainers from 11 different basic and clinical departments affiliated with the School of Medicine at CWRU. The trainers in this program are a highly interactive, collaborative group that have considerable experience in training at both the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels. They are leaders in their respective fields and have generated over $13 million dollars in national funding to support predoctoral research in this program. In summary, this program will provide predoctoral students with advanced training, education, and the technical experience that is necessary for these students to become the future leaders in education and research in the pharmacological sciences.